User talk:Aacurtis
Welcome to our wiki! Welkom op onze wiki! Bienvenue sur notre wiki! Bienvenido a nuestra wiki! ENGLISH Hi ! There's a lot to do around here, so we hope you'll stay with us and make many contributions and improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people have been editing right this minute and earlier, and where you can help. :Need help? You can ask at Help desk. The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Other questions? You can ask at a Forum or on the associated with each article, or post a message.! :Please every time you edit, so that we recognise you and don't have to check for vandalism. We are really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! NEDERLANDS Hoi! Er is veel te doen hier, dus we hopen dat u bij ons blijft en vele bijdragen en verbeteringen maakt. : Recente wijzigingen is een goed begin, omdat u tot op het laatste moment, direct kunt zien, waar andere gebruikers hier mee bezig zijn geweest en waar u actueel kunt helpen. :'' 'Hulp nodig?' U kunt vragen stellen bij de helpdesk. Het Community Portaal geeft een overzicht van de site en pagina's om u te leren hoe u pagina's en artikelen op deze site kunt maken en bewerken. : 'Heeft u andere vragen of voorstellen?' Daarmede kunt u terecht op het Forum of op de geassocieerd met elk artikel en elke pagina ! : 'U gelieve elke keer, voor u hier bewerkingen gaat uitvoeren, , zodat we u herkennen u en de bijdragen niet hoeven te controleren op vandalisme. We zijn blij dat u hier bent gekomen en kijken uit naar samenwerking met u! DEUTSCH Hallo! Es gibt hier eine Menge zu tun, so dass wir hoffen, dass Sie bei uns bleiben und vielen Beiträgen und Verbesserungen vornehmen.'''gute Deutsch-Übersetzung benötigt! : Letzte Änderungen ist eine großartige erste Station, weil Sie in diesem Moment sehen können, was andere Leute jetzt Bearbeitet haben und wo Sie helfen können. :'' 'Brauchen Sie Hilfe?' Fragen Sie bitte Help-Desk | Help Desk]. Die Community Portal hat eine Übersicht über die Website und die Seiten zu helfen und zu lernen, wie Sie die Seiten und die Artikeln bearbeiten möchten. : 'Andere Fragen oder Vorschläge?' Sie können sich wenden zu dem Forum oder auf verbunden Bei jedem Artikel und jeder Seite ! : 'Bitte [Userlogin | log in jedes Mal, bevor Sie Sie eine Seite oder Artikel bearbeiten', so dass wir wissen welchem Gebraucher hier ist, wodurch wir nicht für Vandalismus müssen überprüfen. Wir sind wirklich froh, Sie hier zu haben, und freuen uns auf die Zusammenarbeit mit Ihnen! FRANÇAIS Salut! Il y a beaucoup à faire ici, et nous espérons que tu vas rester avec nous et faire de nombreuses contributions et d'améliorations.'bonne traduction en français nécessaire!' :' Modifications récentes ' est un premier arrêt, car vous pouvez voir ce que d'autres personnes ont eu raison de cette édition de la minute et plus tôt, et où vous pouvez aider. : 'Besoin d'aide?' Vous pouvez demander à Help Desk. Le Portail communautaire a un aperçu du site, et des pages pour vous aider à apprendre à modifier. : 'D'autres questions?' Vous pouvez demander à un http://genealogy.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Index Forum ou le associés de chaque article, ou poster un message.! : 'S'il vous plaît à chaque fois que vous modifiez', afin que nous vous reconnaissez et que vous n'avez pas à vérifier pour le vandalisme. Nous sommes vraiment heureux de vous avoir ici, et sommes impatients de travailler avec vous! ESPAñOL Hola! Hay mucho que hacer por aquí, así que espero que usted permanecerá con nosotros y hacer muchas contribuciones y mejoras. '''buena traducción necesaria en español!' : Cambios recientes es la primera parada grande, porque usted puede ver lo que otros han sido la edición en este mismo instante y anteriores, y donde usted puede ayudar. :'' '¿Necesita ayuda?' Usted puede pedir en Ayuda. La Portal de la Comunidad tiene un esquema de la página, y las páginas que le ayudarán a aprender a editar. : '¿Otras preguntas?' Usted puede pedir en un foro Forum o el asociados con cada artículo, o enviar un mensaje.! : 'Por favor, cada vez que se edita''', por lo que reconocemos a usted ya no tienen que comprobar para el vandalismo. Estamos muy contentos de tenerlo aquí, y esperamos trabajar con usted!